The Center for AIDS Research at the University of Colorado has as its mission to "to provide scientific eadership and stimulate scientific collaboration among HIV/AIDS investigators by providing institutional infrastructure and promoting scientific communication across disciplines. In addition, the CFAR will promote opportunities for training and education in AIDS research, as well as the dissemination of knowledge to the scientific and lay communities." We are focused on providing accessible and relevant support for individual investigators based on their identified needs and on developing new programs that integrate the diverse skills of groups of collaborators. These efforts are directed and bolstered by the Administrative Core through the services and scientific expertise of the four service cores: Developmental, Cellular Immunology, Applied Virology Core, and Translational. Areas of current strength include HIV Immunology, Women and Child Health, Co-infections, and Experimental Therapeutics. Developing areas are Mucosal Immunity and Tuberculosis, particularly multi-drug resistant (MDR) TB. Continued strength in AIDS research at the geographically-pivotal University of Colorado depends increasingly on a multi-disciplinary approach that transcends traditional divisional and departmental structures. The Colorado CFAR provides such an interdisciplinary support for a broad range of HIV and HIV-related investigators. For example, understanding the immuopathogenesis of HIV-1 and its interactions with co-infections (e.g, hepatitis C virus, CMV, KSHV, S. pneumoniae or Salmonellae) to develop appropriate preventive and treatment strategies for these patients requires collaboration among epidemiologists, pharmacologists, microbiologists, virologists, molecular biologists, immunologists, and infectious disease clinicians. Most importantly, studies in AIDS preventionwhether through education and behavior modification, prophylactic therapy to prevent mother-to-child transmission, or vaccine development- are by their very nature multidisciplinary. Close collaboration among social and behavioral scientists, virologists and immunologists, pediatricians and obstetricians, experts in AIDS education and AIDS clinicians are all essential to this effort, an effort supported directly and proactively by the Cores of the Colorado Center for AIDS Research.